Omelet Party
Omelet Party '''is the first episode of Rabbids Invasion and the first episode of season 1. '''Short Sentence Summary The rabbids become fascinated with the process of how chickens lay eggs. Characters *The Rabbids *Otis the Black Chicken *Bill the Gray Chicken *Henry the Brown Chicken *Flint the Gold Chicken *Yogi the Chick *Harold the Rooster *Luca the Cow Overview The Rabbids are fasinated with chickens' ability to lay eggs, and they decide to have some fun! Plot Four rabbids are walking down an unpaved road. #3 decides to trick #2 and stops walking, allowing #2 to bump into him. Just as he gets up they hear a clucking noise, a brown chicken. The four rabbids proceed to walk in a circle around brown chicken, imitating the chicken's actions. When the chicken starts to walk away the rabbids stop(exept for #3, who walks right into #2 for the second time). When he gets up, he sees the others are gone, feeling left out, he glumly walks around the chicken coop. #3 hears another chicken in the coop and "sings" it a "song", which the chicken repeats and lays an egg. #3 wonders what it is so he decides to show the others, but he trips over a rock causing the egg to go flying at #2. Seeing its egg hit the rabbit causes the chicken to faint, but #1 & #4 laugh at #3. #3 grabs a chicken and challenges #2 to an "Egg War". While #1  watch, #2 donns a helmet and the rabbids fire eggs at eachother, which #2 shows ninja-like abilities, such easily dodging eggs and running along the wall of a henhouse. At first #2 seems like he's going to win, but as he tries to finish his #3 he discovers that his chicken is out of eggs, allowing #3 to gain the upper hand. He runs into a chicken coop and takes an egg from a nest, using it to ambush #2, only to find that upon throwing the egg it hatches. The newborn Chick believes the #3 is its mother, to his annoyance and the other's amusment. The rooster approaches scaring the rabbids, so #2 & #3 put the chick back in the egg and the egg back in the chicken, this only makes the rooster angrier. The rabbids run into a pasture full of cows to hide. #2 wants to try antother egg battle so he sings the communication song to a cow while the other rabbids wait by the rear end of the cow, but instead of eggs, # 3 gets a face full of manure.3# knew the cow was going to lay a land mine on them. The episode ends with #3 screaming "BWAAAAAAA!". Cast Damien Laquet - Rabbids (voice) Alan Tudyk - Birds Frank Welker - Harold the Rooster and Yogi the Cow Julianne Buescher - The Three Chickens Trivia *When the Rabbid enters the henhouse, he finds a gray chicken and begins to sing a song very similar to the Alien Communication Song used in the movie Close Encounters of the Third kind, this then causes the chicken to lay an egg(or a cow to defficate). *The next episode is Rabbid Mollusk. *This is the first episode to feature a rabbid's red eyes then the BWAAAAAAAA *The main antagonist(s) of the episode is # 3 and #2. *this is the first episode where no humans apeared. *This is the first episode to not have the word "Rabbid" in the title. Gallery rabbids-invasion-16x9.jpg|BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! RABBIDS-INVASION 2.jpg|Close Encounters rabbids-invasion-101-a-omelet-party-16x9.jpg 999715_10151817998021228_1892509879_n.jpg lapins_cretins_serietv2-500x280.jpeg MMfL.jpg MMfN.jpg OosD.jpg Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes